


The Water Tower

by cartergraysons



Category: R.E.M., R.E.M. band
Genre: 1980s, Cute, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fanfictions, Georgia, Love, M/M, R.E.M. - Freeform, R.E.M. band - Freeform, Schoolboys, Spraypaint, Weed, athensga, billberry - Freeform, fanfics, giftwork, goodytwoshoes, mikemills, mywork, rebel, truelove, watertower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartergraysons/pseuds/cartergraysons
Summary: "Bill nock it off.""Nock what off.""That cool boy act your playing.""I'm just rebelious is all." Bill spoke as his nose crinkled. He looked at the sheepish looking boy in front of him, and they both climbed the local water tower.





	The Water Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [expendablesoldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/expendablesoldiers/gifts).
  * Translation into Bahasa Indonesia available: [The Water Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175580) by [cartergraysons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartergraysons/pseuds/cartergraysons)



Bill grabbed out some weed and handed it to Mike to smoke. Mike declined it as they both looked at each other. It was a long day and after all, all they wanted to do was go home. Then again, being best friends ain't always easy peasy lemon squeezy. Mike soon chuckled at Bill and made a big huge smile. Why could he be so happy, next to this criminal of a man, he thought as Bill nudged him on the side. Mike winced a bit. 

"Hey come on, I know this great spot in town where we can buy us some booze and fuck chicks."

"Well I am in for the booze and out for the chicks." Mike soon sighed as he looked away and soon down.

"Why so down all of the sudden?? You seem upset at something, maybe??" Bill asked as he started to comfort and consul his best friend.

"It's nothing Bill, okay??" Mike made a slight smile as he followed his best friend. 

"Well alright. Hey Mike, do you want to maybe go pee in some bushes or, no wait I got an even better idea. Vandalize a water tower!!" Bill's face soon turned into a full fledged smile as Mike looked forward.

"Bill, why are you like this??" Mike sighed again as he pulled apart pedals of a broken flower.

"Like what??"

"So rebellious. It's like your out to prove a point, or to piss people off."

"I like being a rebel, plus my friends think it's cool, Mr. Goody Two Shoes." Bill spoke as he continued to smoke his weed. The smell escaping and into Mike's area of view. Mike soon coughed a bit.

"Maybe your friends aren't so nice after all." Mike spoke as Bill led him to a water tower and pointed to it.

"You really want to do this Bill, are you really sure??"

"Yes Mike, for the 100th time already." Bill rolled his eyes as they both playfully shoved each other and soon giggled.

"Now Mike hurry Up quick and Get Up here with me." Bill shouted as Mike climbed Up the ladder a bit. 

"Bill nock it off."

"Nock what off."

"That cool boy act your playing."

"I'm just rebelious is all." Bill spoke as his nose crinkled. He looked at the sheepish looking boy in front of him, and they both climbed the local water tower some more. When they reached the top Bill grabbed out the yellow spray paint, idea in mind, but before he could start a hand grabbed his wrist, Mike's hand.

"WHY BILL!? WHY AFTER ALL THIS TIME DO YOU STILL HAVE TO PROVE A POINT!?" Mike shouted at Bill, tears almost pouring out of his eyes.

"WELL MIKE MAYBE THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AFTER ALL!!" Bill shouted back at him.

"You know something Bill, I don't even know why I am friends with a Loser like you."

"You are the Loser, not me." Bill chuckled as Mike started to cry. He saw him and went closer, removing a tear from his cheeks, soon mending his broken and bent heart.

"Why Mike, do you care about me so much. I'm just a jerk face idiot who smokes weed all day." Bill complained as Mike went even closer, he took a big look at Bill and made a big sigh.

"Bill, I care about you so much because I want you to be a good person and a kind soul. I don't care if smoke weed or do quite poorly in school. What maters to me is who you are on the inside, and there I can see, You Are The Everything." Mike poured out the message, so heart felt and profound, as Bill shed a tear. 

"Marking this water tower will finally make people understand who I am." Bill looked angerly at Mike, almost glaring at him with his big, but cute eyes.

"I understand who you are Bill, and I know you are better than this. Please Bill, I can't..." Mike cried some more as he walked away. Bill grabbed his arm, and pulled him closer, giving him a kiss on the lips as Mike soon returned it. They smiled at each other, and Bill picked Up his spray paint can.

"What we are, what we can be, is better people than we used to be." Bill sighed and looked at the can again. Mike took the can from him, and sprayed a big heart on the water tower and smiled, shortly giggling. Bill soon added the initials which read "MM + BB" and the date. Mike smiled again as he wrapped his arms around Bill, smiling and giggling so happily once more, like a kid in the candy store. They took each other's hands, cold and soft, and soon walked down, The Water Tower.


End file.
